1. Field
The following description relates to a signal processing apparatus, and an apparatus and a method of driving a gyro sensor using the signal processing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, in order to improve sensitivity to a signal, a technology that improves a signal-to-noise (S/N) ratio is used. For example, by improving the S/N ratio, performance of a gyro sensor may be improved. Therefore, signal processing technology for improving the S/N ratio of gyro sensors is desirable.
A noise-concealing method using a phase difference between a phase of a signal and a phase of noise may be considered as a method for improving a S/N ratio. However, since the phase difference may not be uniform, a problem may occur in which the S/N ratio is deteriorated.